


Perfect Weather for a Romp in the Snow

by NewNewDoctor (DisnerdingAvenger)



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill, RP: Missing Scene, Snowball Fight, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisnerdingAvenger/pseuds/NewNewDoctor
Summary: The Doctor wanted to take Rose and their two-year-old son to the planetary equivalent of a Winter Wonderland. It goes exactly how you expect.





	Perfect Weather for a Romp in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meganseverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganseverafter/gifts).



> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr. Based upon the long-form Role Play plot developed by Megan and myself. (i.e. this is a shameless kid fic because we don't get to use the kids enough.)

“See? I told you. Neige 91 always has snow. Every day of the year, _constant_ snow.” 

Rose, who currently had an extremely bundled-up, pink-nosed, two-year-old Thomas held at her hip, looked up at the descending snowflakes as their toddler played with the pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

“But how hasn’t the planet... y’know... overflowed? If it never stops snowin’, I mean?”

“Ah, but that’s the brilliant part!” the Doctor declared, taking her free hand and making a show of pulling off her mitten, exposing it to the air. Rose was surprised to find it wasn’t very cold at all; it felt much more like an early March afternoon than a January night, like she’d been anticipating the second the Doctor mentioned “a snow planet”.

“Cold enough for it to constantly snow, but still warm enough for a gradual thaw,” he declared, taking Thomas from her arms and holding the toddler very close to his face so their noses were nearly touching. “Perfect weather for a romp in the snow, Tommy, my boy. Don’t you agree, Rose-?”

But Rose had disappeared. She was no longer standing in front of the TARDIS doors and, after doing a quick hundred-and-eighty-degree turn, he found her crouched in the snow a few feet away, her mittens stuffed into her jacket’s pockets while her fingers deftly created a - 

“Rose,  _don’t you dare_.”

\- snowball. His protestation didn’t seem to phase her much, for she tossed the Doctor a tongue-touched smile as she held the snowball in one hand, arching an eyebrow.

“What’s the matter, Doctor? Scared you’ll lose?”

“I - wha - Rose, I’m holding  _our child!_ ” he huffed and his wife snorted as she watched her grey-haired husband, clad in his ever-so-impressive coat, holding their two-year-old out like a human(-Time-Lord-hybrid) shield.

“So put him down. Like you said; it’s  _perfect_  weather for a romp in the snow. Isn’t it, Tommy?”

Thomas clapped his mitten-clad hands and shouted enthusiastically in agreement, prompting Rose to smile even wider and the Doctor to huff as he set Thomas carefully down to play in the snow. 

“Fine, then. But no throwing that until I’ve had a chance to-”

The snowball hit him square in the face the second he looked up. Both Thomas and Rose found this  _absolutely hilarious_  and, despite the show that he made of grumbling, the Doctor smiled as he began to craft his own retaliatory snowball.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt request? Send it to me on Tumblr @ apictureofspace!


End file.
